The Truth Spell
by Noelle86
Summary: Roswell/Charmed Crossover. This story was removed for a while but now its back!Liz is a witch and the Charmed Ones are her cousins.They decide to come for a visit but what happens when the truth comes out.Set after EOTW RR PLEASE!
1. Chapter One

Liz's balcony

"I'm Liz Parker and I didn't know the truth could be so freeing. You see it all started when my cousins Piper, Phoebe, and Paige decided to come for a visit…

We hear the phone ring

Liz: I'll get it! Hello?

Phoebe: Hey Liz! How are you?

Liz: Phoebe!! Hey! I'm fine. You?

Phoebe: Oh not much. Guess what?!

Liz: What?!

Phoebe: We are coming for a visit!!!

Liz: (We see Liz's excitement fade) Oh? Wow! That's great. (She lies)

Phoebe: (Being an empath senses something wrong in Liz's tone of voice. Fake excitement.) Really? You don't sound too happy about it.

Liz: Oh no! (Damn she forgot Phoebe was an empath) I am it's just that I've been going through a lot of stuff with Max lately and I don't want to bring it on you guys.

Phoebe: Oh Honey! Why don't you tell us all about it when we get there and we'll try and help you?

Liz: Oh no! I couldn't do that to you guys. It's your vacation time. Time to relax from all the demon fighting you guys do.

Phoebe: Are you sure? I mean we're family and if you need us we are here for you.

Liz: I know and yes I'm sure.

Phoebe: (Reluctantly) Ok. (Phoebe is already forming a plan to help Liz despite what she says.)

Liz: Ok. I'll see you guys when you get here.

Phoebe: Ok. Bye!

Liz: Bye!

We see Phoebe hang up the phone and head up to the attic

TBC


	2. Chapter Two

Halliwell Manor

The Charmed Ones are getting ready to leave for Roswell

Paige: (grumbling and complaining) I can't believe we are going to spend our vacation time in Roswell, New Mexico. Why couldn't we go to Hawaii or something?

Piper: Paige you know we can't afford a trip like that. Anyways, you know you want to see Liz just as much as the rest of us. Besides, you heard what Phoebe said Liz is having some relationship problems and she needs our help.

Paige: Yea, yea. I know, I guess I was just hoping to go some place different for a change. Roswell is just so dull.

Piper: (smiles and shakes her head and yells up the stairs at Phoebe) Phoebe are you ready to go yet?! We have to get going soon!

Phoebe :( From upstairs) Yea I'll be right down!

We see Phoebe in the attic, standing in front of the Book of Shadows flipping through its old pages

Phoebe: Hmmmm. Maybe there is something in here that will help her. I wonder what it could be though.

We see the pages start to turn rapidly and stop at the truth spell

Phoebe: The truth spell? Why would Grams turn the pages to this?

Voice: She didn't I did.

Phoebe: Prue?

We see Prue appear in a swirl of gold lights into her heavenly transparent form

Prue: Yea it's me. (She smiles) Hello Phoebe.

Phoebe: (smiles, she is happy to finally see her big sister again) Prue! But wait why can I see now and not before?

Prue: Because Phoebe you are ready to see me and you need my help. I have been watching over Liz for quite some time and trust me she'll need that spell.

Phoebe: Why?

Prue: Because there are a lot of secrets that need to be revealed in order to set things right again. I have to go before too much is revealed.

Phoebe: Wait let me go get Piper, she just going to be so happy to see you again!

Prue: Wait! Piper isn't allowed to see me_ just_ yet.

Phoebe: Why?

Prue: She isn't ready yet. I have to go now. Blessed be.

Prue leaves in a swirl of gold lights

Piper yells again for Phoebe

Phoebe: I'm coming!

She takes out a piece of paper and writes the truth spell on it and puts it in her purse TBC


	3. Chapter Three

Liz's House

Liz and Maria are hanging out in Liz's room talking and laughing(A/N Maria, Alex, Kyle and the Aliens Know that Liz is a witch.)

Liz: Oh! Maria I forgot to tell you. Piper, Phoebe, and Paige are coming today to visit for awhile!

Maria: Great! I just love your cousins! Their powers are so cool!

Liz: I know. I wish I had Pipers' freezing power and Phoebes' levitating power.

Maria :( Maria rolls her eyes) Come on Liz, you have cool powers too. Astral projection and telekinesis. (Looks like Liz has inherited her cousins Prue's powers.) I wish I had powers.

Liz: Yea it's cool and all but there is that whole no "personal gain" issue when it comes to doing certain spells.

Maria: True. So what time are they supposed to be here?

Liz: I dunno. They should be here soon, though.

We see Piper's car pull up to the Crashdown. The sisters get out and head inside

Jeff: Hey ladies! Did you have a nice trip?

Paige: Yea it was alright.

Nancy: Where are Leo and Wyatt?

Piper: They stayed in San Francisco. We needed sometime for ourselves and Leo needed to spend some time with Wyatt.

A/N Nancy is witch too

Phoebe: So, Where is Liz?

Jeff: She is up in her room with Maria. Go right on up.

All: Ok.

They head up to see Liz and Maria. Piper knocks on her door

Liz: Come in.

Door opens in come the Charmed Ones.

Liz: Hey!!!(She gets up and hugs all the sisters) I'm so glad you're here!

Phoebe: Us too. It's been awhile.

Maria: I'll say. Hey girls!

All: Hey Maria! (All hug her too)

Paige: Love the long hair on you Maria. Did Isabel lengthen it for you?

A/N they know about the Pod Squad. It's only fair since they know about the Charmed Ones

Maria: Yea.

Liz: So where are you guys staying?

Piper: In a hotel uptown.

Phoebe: I'm hungry for some Crashdown food. So lets go downstairs and eat and you can fills in on what has been going on with you?

Liz: Ok.

The girls head downstairs to the café and get settled into a table. After they are done with their food they get to talking. After awhile Phoebe can't take Liz's pain anymore

Phoebe: Ok lets have it Liz. I keep getting these deep feelings of sadness come off you. What's going with you, why are you in so much pain?

Paige: Yea spill it girl. What's going on with you and Max?

Piper: Yea we're here to help.

Phoebe: In any way possible whether it magical or non-magical.

Liz: Non-magical will be fine. (It really creeped Liz and Maria out sometimes how Phoebe could read their emotions) Ok here it goes… (She proceeds to tell them about Future Max.) You guys and Maria are the only ones who know about it now.

Piper: Honey why didn't you tell us this sooner?

Liz: I didn't want to burden you guys with this. I mean you have bigger problems like demons and warlocks attacking to worry about.

Phoebe: Oh honey!

At that moment in walks the Pod Squad. All of sudden Phoebe can feel their emotions like Max's sadness and confusion. But a stronger vibe stands out. Deception. But who's it coming from?

Phoebe :( Looks at Tess) Liz is that girl with the Shirley Temple hair style Tess.

Liz :( Looks in the same direction) Yea that's her. Why?

Phoebe: I'm getting this feeling from her. It's like she is hiding something.

Maria: I wouldn't doubt. Tess always has something up her sleeve. She is the reason Max and Liz aren't together in the first place.

.Piper: What do you mean?

Maria: She claims Max and her are "destined" to be together since they were married back on their home planet.

Paige: That's supposed to be Max's destined mate. (Has a disgusted look on her face) Honey you are sooooo much better than her.

Liz: Thanks. (Smiles)

Piper :( Looks at her watch) Oh we better get going. We have to check in at the hotel. Bye girls.

Maria and Liz: Bye.

The girls get up to leave. The Pod Squad watches them go. TBC


	4. Chapter Four

The Pod Squad

Max: I didn't know Liz's cousins were in town.

Michael: They've probably just got here.

Max: I wonder why they're here?

Isabel: (Gives Max the stupid stare) I dunno Max maybe because Liz is their cousin and they here to see her (sarcastically).

Max:(Ignores Isabel) They seemed to be in deep conversation and they kept looking over here.

Tess: Who are they anyways?

Isabel: They are the Charmed Ones and they are Liz's cousins.

Tess: Charmed Ones?

Max: They are said to be the most powerful witches in the world.

Tess: OOhh.

Max: I wonder what they were talking about?

Michael: Who cares? You're just being paranoid Maxwell.

Max doesn't think so and decides to talk to Liz about it later

Liz and Maria are still at the table talking

Maria: Max keeps looking over here.

Liz :( Shrugs her shoulders) So.

We see Max get up and walk over to their table

Maria: Now he is headed this way.

Max: Hey Maria.

Maria: Hey Max.(Awkward moment) Okay I'm just going to go talk to Michael. Bye.

Maria leaves

Max: I just saw your cousins leave. I didn't know they were here.

Liz: Yeah, they just arrived a few hours ago.

Awkward Silence

Liz: I gotta go. My shift will be starting soon.

Max: Oh yea. So I guess I'll see you tonight then here.

Liz: Yea

Max: Bye.

Liz: Bye.

We see Liz leave with a sad look on her face and Max watches her leave with look of longing on his faceTBC


	5. Chapter Five

Roswell Hotel

The Charmed Ones are lounging by the pool

Paige: I wish there was some way we could help Liz.

Piper: I know. When I saw that Tess girl with Max and it didn't feel right.

Paige: What do you mean?

Piper: I dunno it just seems like they are not meant to be together.

Phoebe: I know what you mean. I felt it. Its wrong, he shouldn't be with her.

Paige: So how are we going fix it.

Phoebe: I have an idea. Lets go back to the room.

They head back to their room to discuss the plan

Hotel Room

Phoebe: Okay here's the plan. Truth Spell.

Paige: Truth Spell? What are we going to do with that?

Phoebe: Cast it over all them.

Piper: And…..

Phoebe: Look, I saw Prue before we left (Piper looks hurt) and she said that that spell needs to be cast in order to set things right.

Paige: What things?

Phoebe: I dunno she wouldn't say.

Piper: Well that's not good enough for me. We need to know what we are fixing so lets call her.

Phoebe: We can't honey. She said you weren't ready to see her yet.

Piper: I don't care either she shows herself or we don't help. Paige call for the Book of Shadows.

Paige: But its all the way in San Francisco!

Piper: So now's the time to see how your powers are progressing.

Paige: Ooookay. ( Holds out her hands) Book of Shadows!

The Book of Shadows appears in a swirl of blue lights in Paige's hands

Paige: Cool! It worked.

Piper: Now all we need are some candles.

Paige: Not a problem. I brought some with me incase I wanted to do some mediating.

Piper: Alright lets get to it.

The girls set up the ritual

All: Hear these words, Hear my cry, Spirit of the other side, Come to me I summon thee, Cross now the great divide.

Prue appears in a swirl of gold light

Prue: ( Smiles) You always were persistent Piper.

Piper: (breathless) Prue. I didn't think you would show.

Prue: The Elders finally let up.

Piper: I miss you.

Prue: I know, but we have to help Liz now.

TBC


	6. Chapter Six

Piper: Oookay, but how is the truth spell going to do that?

Prue: By casting the truth spell, you will be helping fix destiny.

Phoebe: Destiny? What, you mean Liz's.

Prue: Yep. You see when the Royal Four were created; they were created with their mates from home. What the engineers didn't know was that by combining their DNA with human DNA they were giving the Elders a chance to chart a new destiny for them.

Piper: That's why when I saw Max and Tess together it didn't feel right. They are not meant to be together. (Prue smiles and nods) But why did I feel it more than Phoebe?

Prue: Because Piper you know what it is to have a soul mate.

Paige: Wait! I'm still confused. Liz told us about Future Max and the world ending because of them being together.

Prue: That will happen if we don't fix things. All of them are keeping secrets form each other. Secrets about their feelings and intentions toward one another. Secrets that need to be revealed.

Phoebe: Intentions? You mean like deceiving one another.

Prue nods

Phoebe: Okay, how are we going to get all of them in one room at the same time?

Prue: They all hang out at the Crashdown during after hours. I'm sorry but my time here is up. I have to go.

Piper: Wait! There is one more thing when the spell plays out they won't remember anything.

Prue: This time they will. What would be the point in casting it if they didn't remember it?

Piper :( Chuckles) Right.

Prue: Bye.

Prue leaves in a swirl of gold light

Piper: Okay, so how is this going to work?

Phoebe: We orb into the back room and cast the spell and than wait. I already have the spell written down so we don't have to bring the book.

Paige: Piece of cake. I think.

Piper: All right lets go. Paige orb away.

The girls hold hands and Paige orbs them to the Crashdown


	7. Chapter Seven

Crashdown Café

We see the gang hanging out, laughing and talking.

Liz (looks over at Max and Tess and misses what Maria says to her): I'm sorry Maria what did you say?

Maria: I said to bad Piper didn't bring Wyatt. He is so adorable!!!

Liz: Yea he is.

Maria: What is it chica? You've been distracted all night. (Looks over in the direction Liz was looking. We see Tess is practically hanging all over Max.)(Disgusted) Oh. Don't let her get to you sweetie.

Liz: I'm not.

Maria: Uh huh.

Liz: I'm not. Besides it's for the best that they're getting along. They belong together, its destiny.

Maria (just shakes her head)

While everyone is talking, we see a sliver of blue lights under the door to the back room

Phoebe: Do you see them? Are they all here?

Paige: Yep just like Prue said.

Piper: Okay than. Let's do this. You got the Spell Phoebe.

Phoebe: One truth spell right here.Phoebe pulls out the Truth Spell

Paige: Wait! Won't this affect us?

Piper: Only if we come into contact with them.

Paige: Oh ok. I think.

All: For those who want the truth revealed, Open thy hats and secrets on seal, From now and till its now again, From now which the memories end, For those who are now in this house, Only truth will be heard from thy mouths.

Paige: Should we see if it worked?

Piper: Yea.

Paige cracks open the door and looks out

Liz :( Keeps looking over at Max and Tess. All of sudden…) God could she be anymore pathetic.

Maria: I know what a loser. Look at her she is practically stuck to him like glue. It's so sad.

Shocked both slap their hands over their mouths

Liz: Did I just say that?

Maria (with her hand still on her mouth) nods.

Maria: And did I just say that?

Liz: Yea.

Liz: I didn't mean to say that out loud.

Maria: Me either. (Liz gives her a look) Ok yea I did but I was going to keep it to myself because I didn't want to upset you with more Max and Tess talk.

Back in the back room

Paige: It worked.

Piper: Let's leave before she figures it out. I can tell she is already suspicious.

The girls orb back to the Hotel TBC


	8. Chapter Eight

A/N Sorry for any prolonged updates. I've been having second thoughts and writers block! I've read the reviews and they are great! I just don't want to disappoint you guys!

Crashdown Café

We see that the truth spell has taken its affect on the rest of the gang

Tess still hanging all over Max

Max (Fed up): Tess! Will you stop! Do you have to be so clingy!?

Tess looks shocked and hurt. Max is always so calm and controlled. Max is equally shocked. Everyone turns to see what's going on.

Max: Wow!

Tess: Is that all you have to say? You just snapped on me for no reason!

Max: Yea. I mean it's the truth. Besides you wouldn't have listened if I hadn't yelled.

Tess: Your right I wouldn't have. I just like making Liz suffer. I mean she is always staring at you Laughs could she be more pathetic. Gasps Did I just say that?

Max: Yea you did Tess. (Max gives her a disgusted look and leaves the booth and goes to sit with Michael.)

Maria: Well I guess we aren't the only ones.

Liz (Having heard everything): Yea I guess not.

Michael (Shocked): Max what's going on? You never blow up like that. It's about time you did, though; I mean Tess is a pain the ass.

Isabel: I know its bout time someone told her off.

Both are shocked. They have just blurted out the truth.

Alex and Kyle are talking about the confrontation

Alex: I have to say I am amazed at Max. I didn't think he had it him. He is always so clam and in control. It kind of gets on your nerves after awhile.

Kyle: I know he really needs to loosen up and stop being such a tight ass.

They look at each other

Together: Did I just say that?

Maria: Now it's getting weird. Suddenly it's like Truth or Dare and everyone is picking truth.

Liz: I know it's like we are under some kind of spell. (Suddenly it hits her) Maria! That's it we're under a spell! Why else is everyone telling the truth all of a sudden!

Maria: Who would cast a spell like this?

They both look at each other thinking the same thing

Together: The Charmed Ones!

Maria: Why would they do this?

Liz: I dunno but… (Max interrupts)

Max: Liz what's going on? Everyone is telling the truth without meaning too.

Michael: Yea is this some kind of freaky witch thing?

Maria: God! Could you be anymore rude?

Michael: Hey! I don't need this from you right now. You always have to get I my case about something don't you!

Maria: Well if you weren't such a jerk I would get on your case!

The spell it making things go out of control

Liz: All right!! Just stop already will you! Yes Michael it is supernatural and I have a pretty good idea who did it too.

Isabel: Who?

Liz: My cousins.

Alex: Why?

Kyle: Do they like playing with us or something.

Liz: No Kyle. Look you guys I'm sure there is a good reason for this and I'm gonna find it out.

Tess: How?

Liz astrals out TBC


	9. Chapter Nine

Roswell Hotel

The Charmed Ones are getting ready to go out to dinner when Liz astrals in

Phoebe: Hey Liz!

Liz: Don't "Hey Liz" me Phoebe. I know you guys cast a spell on us.

Phoebe: (Smiles nervously) Oh so you figured it out that fast huh? Ha ha. (Smile drops)

Liz: Yea I did. Now its complete chaos. Everyone is saying things they wouldn't normally say out loud.

Piper: Oh honey we're sorry. We only did it for your own good.

Paige: (Mumbles under her breath) and your destiny.

Phoebe and Piper give Paige a look that says "You're not supposed to say anything"

Liz: What was that?

Paige: I said and Humph (Piper puts her hand over Paige's mouth)

Liz: Ohhhh so the spell works on you guys too, huh?

Phoebe:…..Yes. Crap!

Liz starts to talk but Piper cuts her off."

Piper: Before you get started sweetie, stop. Please don't ask us anything about the spell, ok? Let's just say it had to be done and you have to let it run its course. Ok?

Removes her hand from Paige's mouth.

Liz: (grudgingly) Okay. How long is this spell gonna last anyway?

Phoebe: Twenty-four hours.

Liz: What! Well when did you cast the spell?

Phoebe: I dunno sweetie, I wasn't exactly paying attention to the clock. Don't worry honey; it's the same spell that Prue used when we fought the warlock from the future.

Liz: (Rolls her eyes) Great! Wait. That means that after the twenty-four hours is up everyone will forget about what happened.

Liz is not looking at them when this last part is said, so she misses the looks that pass between the sisters.

Liz: Okay all we have to do is wait till the spell is over with and everyone forgets. I can do that. I got to go bye.

All: Bye.

Liz astrals back to her body. TBC


	10. Chapter Ten

Crashdown Café

Liz: (Gasps. She has astraled back into her body.)

Max: Well?

Liz: Yea it's a spell…

Tess: Perfect!

Michael: Great!

Isabel: Wonderful!

Maria: Okay guys! Stop! Give her break, this isn't her fault.

Liz: Thanks Maria. They said that the spell lasts for twenty four hours.

Alex: Great! What time did they cast it?

Liz: They don't know.

Tess: What?!!

Isabel: Now what we gonna do? We can't go home; I mean what if we end up saying something to our parents or to someone else.

Michael: This is just great Liz! Nice of your cousins to do this to us.

Liz: All right! That's enough Michael!

Max: Stop! Liz did they tell you why they did this.

Liz: No they stopped me before I could ask. They just said that it was for my own good and that I should let the spell run its course.

Kyle: What we gonna do now. Like Isabel said we can't go home.

Liz: Stay here.

Isabel: You mean _ALL _of us stay the night?

Liz: Yea, my parents just left for few days. We can all camp out on the balcony.

Max: That's good idea.

Alex: What are we supposed to tell our parents? We can't lie its not possible with the spell.

Liz: Yes you can all you have to do is make sure they don't ask you a direct question. That's how the spell partly works.

Kyle: Wait! What about sleeping bags and pillows?

Liz: Got it covered, I have enough for everyone.

Kyle: Okay than let's do this.

They all call their parents and tell them, before they even ask, that Liz is having a group slumber party and not to worry that they would be home tomorrow.

Liz: Okay…um…I guess we should go upstairs now and get ready.

Maria: This is going to be a long night.

TBC


	11. Chapter Eleven

Liz's Balcony

The gang is setting things up for the night. Liz is lighting the candles, while everyone else is setting up the sleeping bags and pillows.

Max: Hey. Mind if I help?

Liz: Sure.

Grabs a lighter and starts lighting candles. We see it is still very awkward and there is tension in the air.

Max: (Looks in through Liz's window and he can still see Liz and Kyle in bed together.) Liz we need to talk.

Liz: About what Max?

Max: You know what. I can't stop thinking about it. The vision of you and Kyle in bed together is there all the time. How could you do it Liz?

Liz (Gets ready to tell Max the truth): Max I…

Maria (Interrupts): Hey Liz we need your help setting up.

Liz keeps looking a Max

Maria: Liz!

Liz: Coming Maria!

Liz walks away without answering.

Liz: What is Maria? What's the problem?

Maria: How is this gonna work? The sleeping arrangements.

Liz: I don't know Maria. Let them sleep where ever they want.

Liz walks away frustrated.

Maria: Okay.

Here's the arrangement, The Pod Squad all together on one side and the humans all together on the other. They just sit there wondering what's going to happen next.

Kyle: So….what now?

Alex: I have an idea. Let's have some fun with this little spell we are under. (Not really meaning it in a fun kind of way.)

Kyle: What do you mean?

Alex: Well we have to tell the truth no matter what, right?

Kyle (Finally dawning on him): Yea....Yea okay.

Alex: Yep. Everyone is looking at them stumped

Liz: Alex what are you talking about? What are you up to?

Alex: I say we start asking some questions.

Isabel (Nervously): What kind of questions?

Alex (Looks directly at her): Isabel how do you really feel about me and why did you break up with me?

TBC


	12. Chapter Twelve

Liz's Balcony

Isabel is sits there shocked and speechless.

Alex: Well Isabel?

Isabel(stutters): I...I...I...I...um...I...

Everyone looks on with anticipation waiting for an answer.

Liz: Alex!

Isabel(whispers): I love you.

Alex: I'm sorry. What was that? I didn't quite catch it?

Isabel(angry now): I said I love you! Okay! There I said it! Happy now? God!!

Alex sits there shocked and sad.

Alex: I'm sorry Isabel. I didn't mean...You really love me?

Isabel: Yes, more than anything.

Alex: You don't sound to happy about it?

Isabel: Oh no! It's just...I don't want anything bad to happen to you. Tears are running down her face That's why I broke up with you. I don't want to lose you.

Alex walks over, kneels down and kisses her passionately.

Alex: I love you too, Isabel. I'm not going anywhere. (He embraces her and they kiss again. They go back to Alex's sleeping spot, sit down and cuddle for awhile.)

Everyone sits there in awkward silence. Kyle breaks the silence.

Kyle: Well! that was interesting. Who's next?

Everyone looks at each other.

Maria(with a determined look on her face, looks at Michael.): Me.

TBC


	13. Chapter Thirteen

A/N Sorry for any long updates! There is a lot going on in my life right now. I just had my birthday and I have been doing a lot of homework lately so I haven't had any time to finish this soon like I had planed. So sorry again.

Liz's Balcony

Kyle (Grinning mischievously): Gee Michael you look a little nervous.

Michael: Shut up Valenti.

Liz: You guys this is getting of hand.

Max: Liz is right, we should stop.

Michael: I agree.

Maria: Of course you do. What are you afraid of? The question I'm gonna ask or that you might actually have to face the truth for once?

Michael: I'm afraid…

Everyone stares at Michael waiting for his answer.

Maria: What Michael?! What are you afraid of?

Michael (shouts angrily): I'm afraid of letting you see me! There are some things about me that I'm not proud of and I don't want you to be ashamed of me. I love you and I don't want you to get hurt! Okay? There I said it. Are you happy now Maria? You finally got me to admit my feelings to you and with an audience too.

Maria: God Michael! Is that all you care about? Your own embarrassment? So what if they're here!

Michael: No, that is not all I care about! Did you even hear what I said?!

Maria: Yes I heard you. How could you think that? I would never be ashamed of you. My life isn't perfect either and there are some things that I'm not proud of. But you can't keep it all bottled up inside. You have to let out. I love you too, Michael. But by pushing me away you are hurting me, you are losing me! (She starts crying)

Michael is shocked. He thought keeping his distance from her was the right thing. He wouldn't have to see her die or get hurt by all that has happened. He goes over and wraps his arms around her.

Michael: I'm sorry. Please don't cry.

Maria: I just want us to be together! (She sobs) I love you!

Michael: I love you too.

Maria: Promise me this time you won't walk away and avoid me.

Michael: I promise.

She wraps her arms around his neck and they kiss passionately. They break apart and go and cuddle on their sleeping bags.

Everyone is still stunned. Michael usually kept his feelings bottled up.

Kyle: Wow Guerin. I didn't think you had any feelings in there at all.

Liz: Kyle! Leave him alone.

Kyle: Scoffs

While everyone is silent, they don't notice that Tess is starting to look quite nervous.

TBC


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Roswell Hotel

The sisters are in their room lounging, having fun, and laughing.

Piper: It feels good to finally have a break.

Phoebe: Oh I know! No demons, warlocks, or other supernatural beings to complicate our lives for while.

Paige: Yea it feels good to have some sister down time.

They both smile at her.

Phoebe: Yea I does…I wonder how Liz's doing?

Piper: Me too. She only has so long before the spell is over with and…(she looks at the clock) its getting late.

Phoebe: Maybe we should check on her?

Paige: Should we? I mean she is upset with us. Wouldn't we just upset her more by bothering her?

Piper: Well… it would_ but_ since it concerns her destiny as well as others, it wouldn't hurt to check up on her.

Phoebe: Plus she'll get over it, she loves us(She smiles). So lets go take a peek then leave. Cuz I saw the hot tub and I am dying for a relaxing soak.

Piper: Oh that sounds like a great idea.

Paige: Here, Here!

Phoebe: Ok than lets go.

They hold hands and orb out in a swirl of blue lights.

TBC


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Liz's House

The girls orb into the hallway next to Liz's bedroom door. They look in the room and out the window to see what's going on.

Piper: Well…? What are they doing? I can't see anything.

Phoebe: It looks like they're just sitting there.

Piper: What?! Move!

She pushes Phoebe out of the way and looks outside.

Piper: Why are they just sitting there? It's almost morning.

Paige: Maybe we should go out there and see what's up.

Piper: Good idea. Lets go.

The girls walk into Liz's room and up to the window.

Liz's Balcony

Liz hears foot steps coming from her room. She turns around and sees her cousins walk up to the window.

Liz: What are you guys doing here?

Everyone looks to see who Liz was addressing. They look and see who it is and hey are not happy.

Tess(snottily): Yea? You hear to put another spell on us?

Liz: Tess. Shut Up. Lets talk inside you guys.

Liz climbs threw her window talk to the girls in her room.

Liz: So why are you here?

Phoebe: We're here just to see how things are going…So how are things going?

Liz: Well…Besides some arguing and emotional outbursts…ok.

Piper: So…are you Max are okay, than?

Liz: Max and Me? No I was talking about Michael and Maria, and Isabel and Alex. Why? Is something suppose to happen between me and Max?

Piper almost tells her but Paige covers her mouth with hand before she can say anything.

Paige: Now you know we're not supposed to tell you that.

Liz(suspiciously): Okay but…

Paige: Nope sorry. Can't tell.

Phoebe(getting down to business): Liz its almost morning and you have yet to change anything.

Liz: How do you know?

Piper: Because something would've happened by now.

Phoebe: Plus I can still feel the deception. There are still some secrets to be told and they have to be told soon. We have to go now. Bye.

Liz Wait! We are just going to…The girls orb out before she can finish.

…forget it anyway. Grrrrrrrr!

She throws her hands up and goes back outside.

TBC


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Liz's Balcony

Liz comes back out onto the balcony. Max is about to ask about what they wanted but Liz stops him.

Liz: Don't. Ask.

He keeps silent. Just then Tess decides to get up and sit by Max who looks less than pleased. She sits down and puts her arms around him and smiles. He shrugs her off and we see her getting more angry. All this time Kyle is looking on and he looks hurt. (Hmm could he be having some feelings for the sneaky Tess.) She keeps it up though. Liz just plops down on her chaise lounge and looks away. Everyone else just rolls their eyes.

Max(getting angry shrugs her off again): Tess would you stop! I'm sick of you hanging on me all the time.

Tess: We're meant to be together Max! Why can't you see that?!

Max is about to shot a reply when Maria interrupts him.

Maria: God Tess! You can be such annoying bitch! Why are so intent on getting Max anyways? He doesn't love you!

Tess: Because it's part of the deal!

Max: What deal?

Tess(looks like a deer caught in the headlights but because of the spell she can't stop herself): I…I…I…

Max: What deal!!!?

Tess: Nasedo made a deal forty years ago with Kivar.

Max: What was the deal?!

Tess: To return home with your child and deliver the three of you to Kivar.

Isabel: How? We don't even know how to get home.

Tess: I was going to mindwarp Alex to get him to decode the book.

Maria(Furious): You bitch! (She starts to get up and to lunge at her but Michael stops her.)

Isabel: How could you think of doing something like that to us? We are your friends!

Tess: Friends! I was never your friend! How could I be when you all hated and distrusted me!

Isabel: That is not true! We never hated you!

Maria and Liz: Um we did!

Tess: But you don't trust me!

Isabel: How could we you came into our lives so suddenly. We weren't prepared for a fourth.

Michael: We were beginning to trust you but now that we know your plan we have an even bigger reason NOT to trust you.

Tess: I'm sorry.

Max: Sorry doesn't begin to make up for it. Just tell us why?

Tess: Nasedo threatened to kill me if I didn't.

Max: Nasedo is dead.

Tess: I know! Then I realized how much you all hated me so I thought why not. It's not like I have anything to lose. I have no family no friends. (She starts crying.)

Kyle gets up and wraps his arms around her.

Tess(sniffles): Why are you comforting me? You hate me.

Kyle: No I don't Tess.(whispers) I love you.

Tess: You what? What did you say?

Kyle: I said I love you, Tess. I love you.

Tess: How can you? I'm a hateful person.

Kyle: You are not hateful.

Tess: There are seven people here who would disagree with you.

Kyle kisses her passionately. Everyone looks on stunned. They break apart and Tess turns back to the others.

Tess: I'm so sorry you guy. I wish you could forgive me. Especially you Liz. I didn't mean to hurt you.

Liz: But you did and I don't know if I can forgive you for that. I was happy and you ruined it.

Tess: I know I'm sorry…(turns to Isabel and the others) Did you really think of me as your friend.

Isabel: Yes I did Tess but now I don't know what to think of you anymore.

Alex: Well I for one think everyone deserves a second chance. So Tess I forgive you since you didn't go through with the mindwarping and all.

Michael: Yea me too. I mean you were alone and depressed. I know how that can feel sometimes. (looks at Maria and smiles) Well I used to anyway. (Maria smiles back)

Maria: Well I can't forgive you. You hurt my best friend.

Tess: I know. Will you ever be able to?

Maria: Eventually.

Liz: It'll take some time.

Tess: Ok. What about you two.(looking at Max and Isabel)

Isabel: Like Liz said it'll take some time.

Max: Tess could you not ask me that right now?

Tess: Sure.

Kyle and Tess go and sit down on his blanket in each others arms. All the while everyone is quite and they eventually fall asleep. All except Max but Liz doesn't know that. Liz lays down and thinks about all that has happened so far. If Tess was with Kyle now than what Future Max said would still come true. Wouldn't it? TBC


	17. Chapter Seventeen

Liz' Balcony

Liz was in deep thought when suddenly Max interrupted her thoughts.

Max(Whispers): Liz. Liz.

She turns over to see him.

Liz: Yes?

Max: I didn't wake you did I?

Liz: No. What is it Max?

Max looks in at Liz's bed and sees Kyle and her together. Than he thinks back to what happened between Kyle and Tess.

Max: You didn't really sleep with Kyle, did you?

Liz(with tears in her eyes): No.

Max(anguish in voice): Than why did I see you in bed with him? Why did you make me think that you didn't want to be with me?

Liz(voice shaky: I had to. To save the world.

Max: What? Save the world? Liz what are you talking about?

Liz: The day you came with the mariachi band a future version of you came to me…(Max was going to interrupt but she stopped him)Let me finish.(He nods his head)

Future Max tells me that I have to make you fall out of love with me or the world would end. Apparently me and you made love the night of the Gomez concert and that cemented our relationship. After that we got married in Vegas at the Elvis chapel when we were nineteen. Our love drove Tess away and when your enemies came to Earth there was no Royal four to stop them. So they took over and Isabel and Michael died. So in order to keep the world from ending I had to make you fall out of love with me and let you Tess be together.

Max sat there stunned and silent.

Max(still hurt): So that's why you slept with Kyle?

Liz: No! You see I didn't really sleep with Kyle I just set up to look that way. Nothing really happened. I'm sooo sorry I hurt you. I understand if you hate…(Just than Max grabs her and kisses her with so much passion and he doesn't stop till the need for air pulls them apart.) They both breath in heavily.

Liz(confused): Max…

Max: Liz I love you. I've always loved and I always will. You're the one Liz. The only one. There can be no one else.

Liz: I love you too, Max.

They kiss.

Back at the Roswell Hotel

The girls are getting ready for bed when Prue appears in a swirl of gold lights.

Prue(smiles): She did it you guys! Now she can full fill her _true_ destiny with Max.

The Charmed ones smile.

Phoebe: I'm so happy. She can finally can be happy now.

Paige: Yea me two.

Piper(smiles): Thanks Prue.

Prue: No thank you Piper. All of you. I have to go now.

Piper: Why?

Prue(smiles): Well someone has to tell Liz the good news.

She leaves in a swirl of gold lights.

Liz's Balcony

Max and Liz are still kissing when Prue appears.

Liz: Prue?

Prue: Hello Liz.

Liz: What are you doing here?

Prue: I've come to congratulate you.

Liz: On what?

Prue: On fixing destiny.

Liz: Fixing destiny? What are you talking about?

Prue(smiles): Max and Tess were never meant to be together.

Max: We weren't?

Prue: Nope.

Liz: But what about the world ending.

Prue: That would've happened if none of_ this_ had happened. You see by Kyle keeping his feelings to himself and Tess in denial about her destiny than what future Max said would have happened. You guys being together would've drove her away. Now that won't happen because her and Kyle are together now like they were meant to be. The same with Michael and Maria, Isabel and Alex, and you and Max. You are all destined to be together, to live your lives together. You can all finally be happy. And as a present for fixing destiny, the Elders destroyed all evidence of the Royal fours existence on earth and you will never be bothered by the FBI again.

Max: How.

Prue: Oh just a little magic to keep you off their radar forever.

Max and Liz smile at each other.

Liz(looking into Max's eyes): Thank you so much cousin Prue.

Max(looking into Liz's eyes): Yes. Thank you.

Prue: Your Welcome and thank you.

Liz(tears herself away from Max's soulful eyes and smiles at her): Your welcome.

Prue: I have to go now. Oh and by the way you will remember all of this in the morning.

With that she leaves in a swirl of gold lights.

They just stare than smile.

Max: Maybe we should forgive Tess and I should forgive Kyle. I mean they did get us back together.

Liz: Hmmm…Lets do it in the morning.(she smiles)

Max: Okay.(he smiles)

They kiss.

Liz's Balcony the next morning

Everyone wakes to see that they had fallen asleep in their significant others arms. Then they remember last night and they all smile with happiness. Especially Max and Liz. Liz turns over and looks at Max.

Liz: Good morning.

Max: Good morning.(They kiss)

Maria(interrupts): Well well well. It's about time.(she smiles and Michael comes and wraps his arms around her waist)

Isabel(Alex is behind her and his arms are around her waist to): What did we miss last night to cause this? Not that I'm not happy for you.

Kyle and Tess wake up too and go and stand with the others who are looking down at Max and Liz. Kyle also has his arms wrapped around Tess. He looks at Liz.

Kyle: You told him.

Liz: Yea I told him.

Kyle: I'm happy for you.

Max: Hey Kyle I just want to apologize…

Kyle: Hey man don't worry about it. It's done and over with.

Everyone looks on confused.

Maria: What's done and over with? What did you tell Max?

Liz: Uh I'll explain it all over breakfast. Lets go eat.

Isabel: All right.

Michael and Alex: Lets eat.

Maria and Tess: Woo hoo!

We see they gang sitting around the Crashdown, eating ,smiling, and laughing.

Liz's voice over: It's true what they say the truth will set you free. Maria, Isabel and I are still having a hard time with Tess and what her deception. Kyle and Tess are blissfully in love and so is everyone else. Max and me the most, we're inseparable. My cousins left for San Francisco the next day. They are happy for me and I couldn't be more happier myself. I'm with my soul mate and no more FBI or alien hunters. Life is perfect.

The End

A/N What can I say I just love happy endings!!!


End file.
